


Truth

by CelestialWrath



Series: 31 Days of Apex [10]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Other, Wattson-Don't-Want-To-Believe-Gibby, Wattson-Learns-The-Truth, Wattson-Regret, Wraith-Comforts-Her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:20:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25452277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialWrath/pseuds/CelestialWrath
Summary: Wattson couldn’t believe what Gibraltar had just said.No, worse than that, she refused to believe it.
Series: 31 Days of Apex [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820284
Kudos: 6





	Truth

Wattson couldn’t believe what Gibraltar had just said. No, worse than that, she refused to believe it. 

He was wrong or lying.

He had to be.

Dr. Caustic had to be innocent.

The man she had trusted since the games began—the same man everyone else disliked and evaded—couldn’t betray her like that. Or could he?

It really made no sense to her. That couldn’t be the truth.

Why would Caustic betray them, and why would he frame Crypto out of all people? Did he actually plan on sabotaging her relationship with Crypto or was there more to it? Did he want the hacker gone or did he want  _ her  _ gone?

Wattson really couldn’t figure out what was in it for him.

“I’m sorry, Natalie,” Wraith said, sitting next to her on the couch and trying to comfort her.

Wattson sniffled and looked up at Wraith with teary eyes. “It can’t be true.”

That was all she said as she tried to bury herself deeper into the couch. All she wanted right now was to disappear.

First she’d failed Crypto by doubting his innocence and now she’d failed to see that the man she’d looked up to since the games began was using and manipulating her for his own good. 

He didn’t care about her at all and that made Wattson feel terrible. 

With Crypto gone and her mentor a traitor, the only person she had left was Wraith. Not that there was anything wrong with that, she cared and appreciated Wraith’s presence in her life, but she couldn’t help wishing that none of this would’ve happened, and that Loba Andrade had never found her way into that vault under Skull Town. 


End file.
